Post Prom Night at Hater High
by mandakinss
Summary: Suck at summaries. Takes place where 'Prom Night at Hater High' left off and before 'It Gets Worst at Night'. Short, drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's Characters. But if I did, LP would be together forever and BL would be a thing of the past.

Takes Place after 4.15 or before 4.16

"You ready for this Brooke Davis."

"Welcome to prom P. Sawyer."

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer entered the gym of Tree Hill High, bloody dresses and all after just having survived a stalker attack. That makes, two for Peyton and one for Brooke.

All eyes were on them as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

"And Tree Hill's Prom Queen is… Brooke Davis!" Bevin announced. Everyone cheered and stared as Brooke went up and accepted her title. There were quite a few jeers coming from the audience, even a few obscenities, but Peyton Sawyer cheered her friend on.

"Prom King … Nathan Scott!" Everyone cheered, but Nathan wasn't there to accept it. Awkward isn't it? After what just happened, Brooke and Nathan were Prom King and Queen. Thank god he wasn't here for their dance.

Lucas walked back into the gym, after he remembered what he had seen during the shooting. A girl in a room watching the scene. He looked and saw Brooke up on stage with her crown and realized Peyton must not be far behind. He spotted her in the center of the dance floor and rushed over.

"Peyton!" He yelled and she turned around. When he saw her blood stained dress and her mascara tears he panicked. "Oh my god, what happened?" Lucas said as he reached her, worry written all over his face.

"Long story." She said, falling into his arms.

"She was attacked by Psycho Derek and we beat the crap out of him." Brooke said as she walked back over to them.

"Oh my god… How? I mean he was-"

"Yeah apparently the call was fake and Sir Stalks-a-lot wasn't in prison after all." Brooke said cutting Lucas off.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Lucas asked giving Peyton a once over for any injuries, catching the shiner she had on her left eye.

"Just a few bumps and bruises, but I'll be fine." Peyton reassured Lucas, but he didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Peyton said offering a small smile.

"Okay." Lucas said, still not buying it. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. Skills walked up to them noticing the state they were in.

"Yo, what happened to you?"

"Long story. Stalker attacked, we won." Peyton said, tired of having to explain, and also just plain tired.

"Aight, go P. Sawyer!… You okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Brooke said looking at Peyton.

"Cool." Skills said. "But .. you look like hell."

"Thanks." Peyton said.

"No prob. See y'all later."

"Bye Skills."

"I'm sorry Luke, but I'm exhausted." Peyton said while yawning.

"Okay, I'll take you home."

"No- I mean, not my house. I-I cant go back there right now."

"Okay I understand, uhm.. how about I go say goodbye to everyone and I'll take you to my house?"

"Thanks Lucas … oh and one more thing."

"What?"'

"Can Brooke come too?" Peyton asked causing Brooke to look up at her.

"Uh Peyton that's okay, I mean-"

"No Brooke, I can't let you stay alone tonight, especially because you saved my life." Peyton said refusing to take no for an answer.

"Okay, no problem. Awkward, but no problem." Lucas said as he walked away.

"Thanks P. Sawyer, I don't think I could've stayed by myself tonight.

"No problem B Davis."

"Okay, all set, Lets go." And with that Lucas, Peyton and Brooke walked to the parking lot.

The drive home was silent, none of them having much to say. They stopped at Peyton's house first to pick up some of her things, and some clothes for Brooke too. It was painful already to be in that house, so they were quick about it. When they arrived, they walked into Lucas' room and realized the sleeping arrangements were going to be a bit weird.

"Uh, I guess I'll just sleep on the floor." Lucas said.

"Luke, your bed is big enough for the three of us, that floor will kill you." Peyton said while Brooke and Lucas looked at her. "What? I'll sleep in the middle."

"Okay whatever, I just need a shower." Brooke said "Luke, you mind?"

"Not at all." Lucas said. God this was weird, he thought.

"Okay, be right back." Brooke said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked Peyton as they both sat on the edge of his bed.

"For now, yeah. I just don't think I'm going to be able to go home for a while." Peyton admitted.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need to, Brooke too."

"Thanks for being okay with this Luke, I know its weird."

"Anything for you Peyt, anything for you." Lucas said. "Are you ever going to tell me what really happened?"

"I guess I have no way around it…" Peyton said and she began retelling the night's events to Lucas.

"Oh god, Peyton I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was so stupid I should have waited longer or went to your house or –"

"It is **not**your fault Lucas, don't even think that." Peyton assured him.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, it wasn't your fault, if it was anybody's it was mine, I mean I should have made sure he was really in prison."

"Its not your fault either, Peyton." Lucas said. "He's a sick twisted psychopath, no one could have stopped him. " Lucas said, and Peyton nodded. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him for a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I almost lost you twice before and that's too many"

"I'm not going anywhere Luke. I love you" Peyton replied.

"I love you too." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Ugh get a room." Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Technically, we are in a room." Peyton said as she pointed out their surroundings.

"Point taken. Just no making out while I'm in this bed, okay?"

"Deal." Peyton agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower." Peyton said as she headed off to the bathroom.

"And what about you? Are you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah… I mean, for now at least." Brooke said and Lucas nodded. "She's tough you know? You should have seen what she did to 'Derek'." Brooke commented, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Note to self: Don't get Peyton angry." Lucas joked.

"Good idea." Brooke laughed. "We're going to be okay, all of us."

"I know." Lucas agreed. And with that, Peyton re-emerged from the bathroom.

"That was fast." Brooke commented.

"Yeah well, unlike you Brooke, I don't take forty minute showers."

"Point taken."

"Okay I am exhausted." Peyton said as she climbed to the middle of the bed and got under the covers.

"Yeah me too." Brooke said as she went around to the other side and did the same.

"Goodnight P. Sawyer, Nite Broody."

"Nite Brooke, Nite Luke."

"Goodnight Peyt and Brooke." Lucas said as he got settled on the opposite side of the bed and turning off the light. God help him if his mother walked in right now, he thought to himself.

The end.(for now)


End file.
